


To Love and Lose

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Banter, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: Hurt Wessa angst with some Gabrily fluff thrown in there just for fun (NOBODY DIES!)
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 7





	To Love and Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to name this fic!! Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“I hate this.” Will said, as he pulled his foot free from a puddle of mud. 

“You wanted to come here.” said Tessa.

“Not this,” Will said, “I meant that.”

Gabriel and Cecily were holding hands as they walked.

They had come because Will said there were demons here that were terrorizing mundanes. Cecy and Gabriel were at the Institute and it was decided that they would all go, just in case it was worse than they anticipated.

“Well, they _are_ married.”

“Ugh, please do not remind me, Tess. The thought makes me want to vomit.”

“Will!”

“What? I cannot lie to my own wife Tessa, you know this.”

Tessa rolled her eyes. 

“Woah.” said Cecily as they walked into a large room. “I thought this was supposed to be a cave.”

“It looks as though it is someone’s villainous lair.”

“What do you think they do here.”

“Sinful things?” Tessa and Will both said.

“Great minds think alike.” Tessa said to Will.

Will smiled and cleared his throat. 

“Alright then, let’s see what we can find in here.”

After what felt like an hour, they still hadn’t found anything. 

“Is there even a demon here, or—?” Gabriel asked before a loud roar came from behind them.

Will turned around and saw a demon crawling towards them. No. Not a demon. A pack of demons. Mantid demons. 

“Cassiel!” 

“Nuriel!”

“Manukel!”

“Gabriel!”

“Seriously Cecy?” Will said, whirling around to look at his sister.

Cecily made a face at Will and blew a kiss at Gabriel.

The Mantid demons roared.

“Yes, yes, don’t fret. We haven’t forgotten about you.” said Will.

“Will, you and Tessa take the ones coming in from the left, Cecy and I will take the ones on the right.”

Will turned towards Gabriel in disbelief. “I apologize Lightworm, but I don’t remember putting you in charge.”

“Now’s not the time, Will!” He said, and ran after a demon, slicing it’s arms off.

“He’s so handsome when he does that.” Cecily said, before running after him.

“Tess—?”

“One step ahead of you.” she said, as she got into formation.

Will brought his blade down on the last demon. Or so they thought. They had a moment to catch their breaths before a huge Mantid demon dropped out of now where, splitting them up; Tessa on one side, the rest on the other. More Mantids began coming in. Will killed one that was about crush Gabriel into powder. He looked over at Tessa, who was striking down demon after demon. She didn’t seeing the demon coming up behind her. 

“TESSA!” Will yelled, as she was flung across the room, and fell with sicking thump. He ran to her, dropping to his knees and sliding under the big mantid. He made sure to cut off one of it’s legs as he passed. He tore through the demons that were in the way until finally reaching Tessa. He was on the floor in seconds and lifting her in his arms. She was barely breathing as she looked up at him with her eyes wide open. 

“Tess, I’m so sorry. Stay with me, Tess. Keep breathing for me. I need you.” 

Her eyes began closing as she seeped into unconsciousness. 

“Will!” Cecy said, as she and Gabriel finished off the last of the demons, “She needs the silent brothers.”

Will nodded and lifted Tessa’s limp body. He supported her head so that it wouldn’t be hanging. 

“It’s alright, Tess.” he said, more to himself than her. “You are going to be alright.” 

Will waited an eternity before Jem came out of through the doors. When he saw Jem’s face, he stood up. The two parabatai embraced. Will held on to Jem and buried his face in Jem’s Silent Brother robes.

_She’s going to be fine, Will._

“She didn’t look fine.”

_Yes, but our Tessa is strong. She will live._

Will hugged Jem. He didn’t want Jem to go. Not like he always does. He wanted Jem to stay in the institute and never go back to his underground prison. 

“I miss you Jem.”

_“I miss you too, Will.”_

After Jem had left, Will came into the infirmary and sat down next to Tessa’s bed. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was leveled. She had a blanket placed over her body. He put his head on the spot where Tessa’s legs were. He stayed there for a while, until he felt fingers in his hair. He picked his head up and saw Tessa smiling weakly at him, through her beautiful gray eyes. Will stood up and held her face in his hands. He kissed her softly. 

“My Tessa. My beautiful Tessa.” He whispered in between kisses.

He looked into her eyes. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Will looked around and found a glass of water. 

“Can you drink it?”

Tessa nodded.

He held her with one arm and put the glass in between her lips. He gently lifted the cup and watched as Tessa drank. He was about to put the cup down when Tessa shook her head.

“Were you thirsty, Tess?”

“Yes.” She whispered. It came out weak and broken. 

Will kissed her on the forehead. 

“I thought I lost you.”

Tessa smiled, “I suppose you are still stuck with me.”

“Thank the angel.”

Tessa held Will’s hand. 

“I think we should try again.” she said, out of nowhere.

“What?”

“I think we should try to have a child again.”

Will looked into her eyes. “Tess,—”

“Will, I can’t stand it anymore. I want to have a child with you.”

“As do I. I have never wanted anything more. But Tess, are you sure?”

“Yes! Will, I really want to.”

“I know you do Tess. I also know that you know what I really meant by that question.”

Tessa bit her lip.“I would rather have loved and lost, then to have never have loved at all.”

Will squeezed her hand. 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Tessa smiled.

Against his own will, he smiled too. He smiled so widely, his cheeks hurt.


End file.
